Beating Hearts
by OldMeetsNew
Summary: Klaus can't control his inner wolf, Rebekah just wants a friend, Caroline is sick of being a second choice, & Matt is just human. Klaroline&Mabekah . M for mostly language
1. At the starting line

**A/N: ATTENTION, PLEASE READ THIS! **

**~ I deleted my other story focusing on all four originals because I found an alarmingly similar story that was published before mine and I don't want her to feel copied out of her idea. So instead, I came up with a new one that I have been dabbling in and out off.**

**~ Some things for you to know; This does not follow the TV show plot line EXACTLY. I will take certain things out of it but I will be going off course. Right now everyone is treading on the thin line of enemies and alliances. No one is directly trying to kill each other because Klaus, Stefan, & Damon have found common ground together to search for the cure. **

**~ Rated M because of language ( F bomb ) & for mild-scenes of sexual content (there will be a warning before the chapter, so don't worry!)**

**~ I do not own TVD though I totally wish I did *-* I only own the plot. The song listed before is Rihanna & Eminem Love the way you lie part 2 (PERFECT Klaroline/Mabekah song)**

* * *

_"On the first page of our story,_

_the future seemed so bright._

_Then this thing turned out so evil,_

_I don't know why i'm so surprised._

_Even angels have their wicked schemes,_

_and you take that to new extremes._

_And it's sick that you'll always be my hero,_

_even though you've lost your mind."_

Rebekah pursed her baby-pink glossed lips into a straight line as she went onto the toes of her four inch heels so she could see through the small peep hole. The room was located in their basement and was a rather disturbing area with iron clad walls and chains, making it impossible to escape unless you had two usable thumbs. Sounds stupid but if you were in your psycho werewolf form, you'd want to feel secure too.

The image before Rebekah's eyes saddened here more than she already was. Her favorite brother, Niklaus, lay on the floor of the cold floors staring up at the ceiling. He wore nothing but a pair of black running shorts, a clean set of clothes folded and put off to the side. His toned body was covered in perspiration and dirt, his chest rising and falling as he let out frustrated pants of air.

He had been going at it for two hours trying to force the change on himself. Rebekah knew it killed her usually in-control brother that he couldn't control when he changed. He was less of a threat if he couldn't own up to all of his big talk.

"Go away, Rebekah." Nik's voice sounded through the room and without Rebekah's super-sensitive hearing she would have almost missed his soft voice. "Please, I don't want you see me like this." He added in an even softer voice as he rolled over onto him stomach to meet the pleading eyes peaking through the peep hole that belonged to his baby sister. Niklaus reserved his softer side for only one person in his family which would be Bekah, the only person who stood by him in everything.

"If you don't come up in two hours i'm coming to get you." She said waiting for him to nod his head slowly before sliding the peep hole close and turning on her heel to make her way up the stairs and back to the main floor of their empty mansion. Sometimes Rebekah wish there other two brothers would stay more so it wouldn't feel so lonely. Kol was currently experimenting in Las Vegas last time they checked and Elijah was dealing with business in Europe.

With a small sigh Rebekah looked down at her gold MK watch, deciding that a good way to pass the time would be a quick stop to the _Grille_. Grabbing her tan trench coat she threw around her narrow shoulders she made her way outside after scribbling a quick note to her brother downstairs. Rebekah began to walk outside their estate's land before picking up her speed until she was traveling at a speed you couldn't even comprehend with your eyes.

The ancient vampire had never bothered to learn how to work the complicated engineering of a car because she could travel even faster on her two own legs, so she saw no point. Within two minutes she reached her destination and walked in, eyeing up her surroundings. From the corner of her eyes she saw Matt Donovan, the mortal that she had a small crush on, creating a blush to form on her cheeks as she diverted her eyes away from him and made her way towards the bar.

"Passion fruit mojito," Rebekah said as she shrugged of her jacket and slid into the bar stool, deciding to start off with something fruit and light. When the colorful beverage was slid to her (without carding) she flashed a smile before taking a small sip.

"Classy drink, I'm impressed."

Rebekah's head snapped to the bar stool next to her that she didn't even realize was occupied. A familiar blonde wore a pair of dark wash jeans and a caramel sweater, her blonde curls pushed behind her ears. Her large blue eyes were red with a forlorn expression on her face. Not to mention a very un-lady like shot glass of Vodka (mixed with something else unknown to Rebekah) being constantly refilled.

"Rough day?" She questioned, swirling her straw before dismissing it and taking a lengthy sip of her drink.

"You could say that," Caroline snorted as she took a large gulp of her drink, almost choking before getting it down. "You don't think i'm ugly do you?" She asked randomly, turning her body to face Rebekah.

"Sorry to disappoint you, and my brother for this case, but I don't swing that way."

"I'm not hitting on you," She rolled her eyes before pressing the topic again. "Seriously, though, answer it."

"Er- I suppose you aren't ugly. You are rather pretty and Nik seemed pretty smitten with you." She said, shrugging her shoulders awkwardly. She always got so angry that so many boys were attracted to Caroline, even as a human. Or at least, that was what she though.

"Tell that to Tyler! What a fucking scumbag. He cheated on me with this wolfy whore bag home wrecker." Caroline shook her own head violently as if to get the image and idea of a cheating boyfriend out of her head.

"Do tell more," Rebekah said, arching an eyebrow in interest, not aware of what she was getting herself into.

_1 hour later ..._

Rebekah & Caroline sat next to each other giggling, barely able to hold onto their chairs. Rebekah had switched to whatever Caroline was drinking a quarter into their conversation and the two together had consumed a lot of the _Grille's _alcohol cabinet. Caroline explained her situation on her catching Tyler in bed with the new wolf in town and how they had a huge fight and broke up. Rebekah told her about her brother's trouble with transforming on his own.

"I think i'm going to have to cut you two off," Matt said as he came up from behind the bar. Even in her drunken state Rebekah perked up, flicking hair off her shoulder and flashing him a large grin. She had a drink in her hand which he plucked from her weak grasp, making the 1,000 year-old teen girl pout.

"C'mon!" She whined, placing her hands on the counter top in a melodramatic way. "You know we can handle ourselves, can't we Caroline?"

"Ah-fucking-course!"

Matt let out an audible sigh as he resisted the urge to laugh at the two girls who had drunk enough to give a normal human alcohol poising; the affects of the drink would wear off them in an hour tops. "It's barely three and you guys are drinking like alcoholics. What would people think if they saw the sheriff's daughter & noble Mikaeleson daughter drinking? Especially since you guys are underage."

"Technically, Matty, I'm not even close to underage." Rebekah grinned as she spoke to the boy, having a lot of added courage from her drink.

"Whatever you say, Rebekah." He said, stifling a chuckle and giving both girls glasses of water. Rebekah got chills from him saying her name. The two blondes chugged down the water over and over until they felt sober enough to head home.

"I have to head home to Nik, but we should do this again." Rebekah dragged out her words, biting her lip. She had never really had a real girl friend and she would do anything to have someone, especially someone like Caroline who was so reliant and loving to her friends. She didn't wan to push her luck though.

"That sounds actually nice, here's my number. Call me some time." Caroline said taking Rebekah's phone from her grasp and quickly adding her contact information. The two blondes waved to each other, leaving a happy Rebekah to go home to her brother; ready to comfort him on another failed attempt of transforming.

Matt smiled from his hidden position after watching the exchange, proud of Caroline.

Klaus sat at home downing a bottle of expensive wine after breaking a few pieces of furniture. He hated failing.

* * *

**_LEAVE A REVIEW, FAVORITE, & FOLLOW IF YOU WANT MORE!_**


	2. Friendly inquiries

**A/N: ATTENTION, PLEASE READ THIS. **

**~ All I can say is wow and thank you so much guys! I did not expect to get such a positive and excited response to this story. It had been an idea of mine for a while because I tend to like to show how vulnerable the Original family actually is. It makes me smile that you guys made such a positive response to it. **

**~ The first chapter had only been posted for a day and got 7 reviews, 12 favorites, & 29 followers! You guys are so amazing! **

**~ Special shout out to TopazDragon who left me such a long review it wouldn't let me view it on my Ipad! Another shout out to EtherealDemon who mentioned what i'm planning on doing to evolve Klaus & Caroline's relationship in her review.**

**~ To clear a view things up, I do make mistakes and feel free to let me know! I don't mind at all because I'm so bad with typos. Also, some people were confused about the last paragraph on how Matt was proud of Caroline. He was proud at her for responding positively to Rebekah. Lastly, there were also some curious questions regarding where Caroline's friends were during her vulnerable state and you will learn more about that through the next couple chapters.**

**~ I do not own TVD but if I did I would be a millionaire and be chilling with all the actors/actresses right now. Enjoy loves and happy Thanksgiving! **

* * *

_"Losing him was blue like I'd never known,_

_missing him was dark grey all alone._

_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody that you've never met,_

_but loving him was red." _

__Caroline changed the channel on the television in front of her, going past her usual TLC shows. It was Wednesday or Thursday, Caroline couldn't really recall the date. She hadn't attended school in days since her friendly drunken spur with Rebekah. The blonde was confused and hurt, and it seemed that the only thing willing to comfort her was a pint of ice cream, a blanket that smelt of dog, and reality shows of people with worse lives then here.

"Open the door or I'm barging in!"

Caroline let out an audible sigh as she turned her steady glare away from the television to stare at her white wood door. She could almost picture what Elena looked like outside the door as she banged her minuscule fists against the frame, yelling from the outside. Her brown hair was probably straightened to perfect and she was most likely wearing an outfit that could have came right off a J. Crew model.

"If you break it you pay for it," Caroline half-heartily mumbled as she removed herself from her comfy spot on the couch and to her foyer, opening the door to stare at her friend. Caroline was spot on about her assumptions. Elena's hair was pin straight and she wore tan pants with a navy blazer. Very J. Crew. "What do you need, 'Lena?"

Caroline's patience for her long-time friend was wearing thin now a days. Elena this and Elena that. When was it ever just about Caroline? She knew Elena becoming a vampire was a big thing and her on-going struggle between which Salvatore brother to pick was always a topic of discussion but really, didn't it ever get old to anyone other than Caroline?

"You've been stuck in your house for days now, you should get outside." Elena offered her a kind smile as she tried to make eye contact with Caroline who was avoiding her eyes. Elena felt bad for her friend who had found out that Tyler had cheated on her not once but a handful of times. She felt even worse that when Caroline tried to tell Elena about it she blew her off so she could talk to Damon about the fist fight he got into Stefan with instead. She probably hated her.

"I'm not really an outdoorsy type of person, you know that already. I can crack a window if I'm really desperate." Caroline's voice was nonchalant as she spoke, flicking a few strands of blonde curls off her shoulder. She wore black yoga pants that clung to her thighs and butt in a flattering style with a loose fitting grey sweater. She was going for casual chic and nailing it right on the head.

Elena let out a groan, knowing Caroline was not one for budging. Especially considering Elena did major damage this time. "Look Care, let's just stop bullshitting around the lines and get to the point. I upset you and I totally deserve you to be mad at me but I'm really sorry. I had no clue that Tyler had cheated on you and if I did I wouldn't have gone to talk to Damon, you know that."

"Do I really know that?" Caroline said, countering her other words. Elena cringed at her malicious words . "Look, I really don't wanna talk to you right now. Give me a call when you realize that the world doesn't revolve around you and your sick little love triangle. Bye." Caroline shut the door in her friends face after blowing up on her. You get what you give.

Caroline had kept her feelings bottled up for too long and felt like being with Elena just drained her too much. She was right about her needing to get outside, though. She thought about giving Bonnie a call but knew all too well she was under a lot of stress with Abbey's transformation and helping her deal. So instead Caroline scrolled right through at least seventy contact names before she finally found the name she was looking for and typed a quick text.

_Hi Rebekah, it's Caroline. Not sure if you were totally sober when you mentioned that we should hang out again, but we should. Text me back if you're free. ~ C.F. _

__Rebekah sat in one of the plush chairs in the house's living room. She crossed her legs over one another and sipped from her wine class filled with AB positive blood. Curtosy of the girl now rotting in some dumpster. Rebekah always liked to bring some of her meals home for latter snacks. She flipped the page of the new Vogue issue, only barely hearing the sound of her brother entering the room.

"Morning Rebekah," Nik said as he ran his fingers through his now damp hair. He had dark circles clinging to the skin underneath his bright blue eyes. Rebekah knew Nik wasn't getting much sleep because he was stressing over the fact of his wolf troubles.

The girl watched her brother make his way to the alcohol cabinet and pour himself a drink of vodka mixed with some other unknown liquid. She was surprised that he was hitting the boos so early. He must have really been upset.

"Having a bad day already? It's barely twelve."

"You should know by now, sister, I rarely have any good days." He snorted before downing the contents of his drink and excusing himself. He told her he had hybrid matters to tend too and wouldn't be back til dinner time. Good riddance.

Rebekah went back to flipping through the magazine before her attention was caught by the buzzing of her phone. Picking up the jeweled case her eyes widened in surprise as she read the text in front of her. She read it two more times and then triple checked the senders name. She decided after five minutes of staring open mouth that it was time to respond.

_Hey Caroline. I was totally not sober when I offered it up but despite that I meant my offer. I'm free today if you are. ~ R.M._

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE, & FOLLOW IF YOU WANT MORE.**_


	3. Girl's day

**A/N: ATTENTION PLEASE READ BELLOW.**

**~ First of all and once again, thank you guys all so much! This story is getting such a wonderful response that I totally did not expect. Every time I get notification that I have a new review, favorite, & follow it motivates me to sit down at my laptop and type up a new chapter for you guys. **

**~ Sorry for any mistakes, my fingers type faster when I'm processing thoughts and am common to mistyping things. Feel free to correct me. **

**~ I'm loving this story so much. I know a lot of you guys are dying for some Klaroline scenes considering I already had some sneaky stolen glances between Matt & Rebekah during the first chapter. I will assure you that within the next two chapters you will be seeing some wonderful Klaroline scenes and Mabekah as well. **

**~ Hopefully you enjoy, tell me what you think and if you are curious about the lyrics down bellow it is Small Bump by Ed Sheeran. I post the lyrics of the current song i'm listening to while writing, just in case anyone was curious **

* * *

_"You were just a small bump,_

_unborn four months then brought to life._

_You might be left with my hair,_

_but you still have your mother's eyes._

_I'll hold you body in my hands,_

_be as gentle as I can,_

_and now you're a scan on my unmade plans._

_A small bump four months,_

_then brought to life." _

Rebekah giggled in a very teenage girl way at the movie Caroline had plopped into her living room flat screen. They were watching some movie about male strippers called Magic Mike and Rebekah definitely would pay money to see those men strip.

"Careful! If you screw up my nails, you're dead." Caroline whined as her blue eyes snapped to Rebekah's temporarily unsteady hand as she painted red nail polish on the other blonde's toe nails. Caroline had already painted Rebekah's a pretty shade of lilac. Their hands were next.

"Oh, relax, you know I would never do such a thing." Rebekah scoffed as she applied the tarnish to the last nail before screwing up the bottle and getting the gold glitter, starting to apply it over the color. "This color looks lovely on your skin, by the way."

"Thanks, I'll admit it was a better pick then the original color I wanted." Caroline nodded admiringly as she looked over at her nails as Rebekah waved her hand over them at super speed to try them. Rebekah convinced her on the blood red color, constantly telling her how awesome it'd look on her ivory skin.

"Okay, let's take a break and eat food and watch sexy boys strip tease on television." Rebekah declared as she stood up from the carpet, looking over at Caroline expectantly. The two blondes had been hanging out for the past hour and a half and were both surprisingly enjoying each others company.

"Hell yeah! I'll get the food," Caroline said as she turned on her heel and walked towards the kitchen. They had a professional chef that always cooked but wasn't here. Instead Caroline pulled open the cabinets and inspected the contents before fishing around until she found what she was looking for.

"Didn't take you as a pantry raider, love."

Caroline jumped at the voice and hit her head against the shelf. She let out a groan as she brought a hand to rub the spot on her head covered by soft curls that now was aching. The blonde clutched the popcorn bag to her chest before turning on the balls of her feet to stare at her intruder.

"I'm not raiding your pantry, I'm simply getting popcorn for Rebekah and I." Caroline snorted in a very un-lady like way as she rested all her weight to her right, making her hip stick out. She challenged Klaus with her eyes, daring him to counter act her words.

"For you and Rebekah?" Klaus asked with an arched eyebrow, clasping his hands behind his back in a gentleman manner that had become a habit over his thousand years of life. "Please do tell me that my sister hasn't stooped down so low that she has to kidnap people to hang out with her."

Caroline frowned and walked past him, making her way to the microwave before popping the popcorn bag in and starting it up. "No, I was not kidnapped here." She said with her back to him. "I was invited and came here by choice."

"Wouldn't you much rather spend time with your dramatic group of friends our wolf boyfriend?" The ancient vampire continued to question her, turning around so he could watch her. Caroline stiffened at the mention of Tyler, gritting her perfectly straight teeth (thank you braces!) together.

"Obviously you haven't heard," Caroline spoke slowly, her back still too him. Her blue eyes stayed trained to the number on the microwave that was decreasing with every second. She could here the popping of the popcorn and the smell of butter. "Tyler and I are not together anymore."

"Really now?" Klaus grinned brightly, using his vampire speed to move his position from behind her to beside her. He leaned against the granite counter casually as he watched her. "I always knew you'd give up on that small town boy eventually but this was rather quick."

Caroline plucked the popcorn bag from the microwave and shut it with more force than needed. The bag was burning but Caroline didn't care, it wouldn't do much damage to her strong skin any ways. "I didn't give up on him, he cheated on me."

Klaus stared at her, not really knowing how to respond. Out of all his scenarios of Caroline breaking up with Tyler he'd never pictured the wolf boy being so stupid to cheat on her. Who would want too? Caroline was a picture perfect image of beauty and had an enchanting personality. Klaus opened his mouth to respond but was cut of short.

"Stop harassing my friends Niklaus!" Rebekah screeched as she speed into the room, her hands clenching and unclenching. "God, if I knew you were coming back home early from your stupid hybrid business I wouldn't have suggested our house." The blonde shook her head at her brother, sending him a glare. "C'mon Caroline, we can rewind the movie so you can see the parts that my idiotic brother made you miss."

Caroline nodded, turning away from Klaus and giving Rebekah a smile. "Sounds awesome," She said, walking away from the agape man behind her as if their conversation had never happened. She already had her friends giving her sympathy. She didn't need the devil giving her sympathy too.

* * *

**_REVIEW, FAVORITE, & FOLLOW FOR MORE. NEXT COUPLE CHAPTERS WILL BE WAY MORE KLAROLINE & MABEKAH SCENES. _**


	4. Prep time

**A/N: ATTENTION, PLEASE READ BELLOW.**

**~ Hi guys! Once again, thank you for all the reviews, favorites, & follows. It really means a lot to me! Every review I get from you guys really encourage me.**

**~ You all seem to be really liking Caroline/Rebekah's blossoming friendship and I'm glad :) Some of you are curious as to when I'll start really bringing in Caroline/Klaus Rebekah/Matt stuff but please, just be patient. I have a lot of things planned**

**~ Like always, sorry for any mistakes I'm typing this right onto the site. I'm going to try to make this a long one. Everytime I use a new quote I am switching p.o.v or time. **

**~ Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think, bad or good, in a review!**

* * *

_"Heart beats fast,_

_colors and promises._

_How to be brave,_

_How can I love when i'm afraid to fall?_

_But watching you stand alone,_

_all of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow."_

__"Nik, please!" Rebekah begged, clutching onto her brother's forearm as he tried to go back to painting the disturbingly dark portrait of nothing. It was two days since Caroline came over to watch movies and hangout and they had met for lunch the following day. Today was a special day though. It was Thanksgiving and Caroline was hosting dinner at her house with her whole entire group. She had invited Rebekah and even Niklaus.

"Rebekah," Nik let out an exasperated sigh as he turned to look over at her past his broad shoulder with a blank face. "I don't know why spending a holiday with the doppelganger and her friends mean so much to you. Honestly, do you think they're going to be pleasant to us?"

"Nik, c'mon!" Rebekah stomped her foot like a child as she let go of her brother's arm only to cross her own over her chest. "Caroline will be there," Rebekah said with a knowing smile, trying to convince her brother to go with her. She knew he had an obsessively disturbing crush on the blonde, even if he was trying to back down lately.

"And I should care why?" He asked with an edge to his voice, even though they both knew he did care. "Fine! I'll attend this stupid dinner with you." Nik gave up with a roll of his eyes, making Rebekah squeal in delight.

"Thank you, Nik!" She kissed her brother on the cheek, beaming at him. "We leave at five, wear something nice!" The blonde called out as she ran at vampire speed to her room so she could spend the rest of her time picking out the best outfit.

_"I have died everyday waiting for you,_

_darling don't be afraid I have loved you._

_For a thousand years,_

_I'll love you for a thousand more."_

__Caroline finished curling the last of her blonde hair, smiling at her reflection as she tossed the hair off her shoulder. She turned on her bare feet and made her way back into her room going straight to her dress laid out on her bed. Removing the fluffy pink robe she ran her fingers over the material of her dress, grinning. The dress was strapless with a sweetheart neckline. It was a deep red color in a velvet material.

Caroline slipped the dress on and went to look at her reflection. The bodest clung to her average-sized breasts and tiny tummy, flaring out at her hips and ending at her middle thigh. It was casual but not dressed up at the same time. She paired it with a pair of simple black pumps and slipped on her day walker ring to complete the look.

The blonde went downstairs to make sure the turkey wasn't burning in the oven. Even though the majority of the people coming were vampires it still didn't matter to her. She would force them to eat it if she had too. Her mother was dealing with a lot and was on a short drip to D.C. so she had to miss Thanksgiving. While it upset Caroline she wouldn't want to prevent her mother from doing her job; Liz didn't have eternity like Caroline did.

After checked the turkey and pulling out the slightly burnt mashed potato pie, she caught the smell of her first arrival. She beat them to the door and opened it wide for her guest. "Who would have thought you would be first arrival?" Caroline teased her ex-boyfriend and current best friend Matthew Donovan.

Matt ruffled the back of his blonde hair, shrugging his broad shoulders from athletics. He wore dark wash jeans and a navy button up that was untucked. He was going for a more casual look considering he hated to get dressed up. "I just couldn't wait for this wonderful evening with you," The teenage boy teased back as he pulled Caroline into a hug, telling her she looked beautiful before coming inside with her.

"So, who's coming tonight?" Matt asked as he helped Caroline with the food and setting the table making small chit-chat while doing so. He watched as the blonde finished folding the burgundy napkin before placing it down on top of the plate, wanting to complete her task before she answered him.

"The usual people. Salvatores', Elena, Bonnie, Jeremy, Tyler, Rebekah, and Klaus." Caroline rushed the last three names as she went back to doing her work. She honestly didn't know if Tyler was going to still attend considering what happened but she hoped not. And if he did attend she hoped he had enough common courtesy not to bring his slut wolf.

"Hold up there, Care, did you mention Rebekah and Klaus?" Matt arched a blonde eyebrow at her, seriously interested in why they were coming. Was it by choice that she invited them? The two inside were unknown that those said Original vampires were right outside the house and listening to the conversation after hearing their names, not wanting to be one of the first to arrive.

"Yeah, I did." Caroline said, looking up to give him a small smile before shrugging her shoulders. "Do you remember that night at the bar after I found out about the whole Tyler thing and Rebekah was there? We ended up drinking and talking together."

"Yes, I remember that."

"Well, we sorta became friends I suppose. We've been hanging out and I ended up inviting her over and of course I wasn't going to let Klaus spend the holidays alone so I invited him too. She's actually really nice if you give her a chance and she promised me Klaus would refrain from fighting with everyone as long as they did the same."

Matt nodded slowly, looking over at her carefully. "I may not like the idea completely, though I don't object. When Rebekah isn't driving me off a bridge or trying to kill my friends she's alright and for her brother; I haven't exactly seen any other side to him besides psycho killer."

Caroline grinned at her friend, rolling her eyes at his comment. "Whatever you say, Matty, just please be nice to them." She gave the boy her best puppy dog eyes as she pleaded with him.

"Whatever you want, Care."

"Thank you! Now go finish setting up the table while I go call Elena." She said, blowing a kiss Matt's way before taking off up to her room. She had spoken to Elena briefly after she blew up on her though she just wanted to confirm she was still coming (and which Salvatore she was officially coming with, as well).

_"Beauty queen of only eighteen,_

_she had some trouble with herself._

_He was always there to help her,_

_she always belong to someone else._

_I drove for miles and miles,_

_and wound up at your door._

_I've had you so many times,_

_but somehow I want more."_

__Rebekah let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as she knocked on the door, smoothing out her dress in the process. She wore a silky black one shoulder cocktail dress that came to her mid-thighs and had a gladiator inspired twist to it. She paired the outfit with a pair of black heels, wanting some color she added some bright red lip stick to her lips.

"Stop twitching, you're making a big deal out of nothing 'Bekah." Nik mumbled to his sister as he caught her moving fingers to stop them from constantly moving. They decided after ten minutes of waiting that they would present themselves, thinking being early was better then being late. Nik wore a pair of black slacks and white button up that was rolled to his elbows. It was a nice change to his usual henley and pair of jeans.

"It's not a big deal for you but it is for me." Rebekah snapped however her attention drifted away from her brother as she saw the door open and standing in the doorway looking like a male model was Matthew Donovan. Rebekah flashed him a smile at the sight of him. "Hello Matt,"

"Hi Rebekah, Klaus." Matt nodded in direction of Klaus, looking over back at Rebekah. "Caroline was just telling me we would be expecting you tonight." He said, looking over the pair apprehensively before making a gesture to come through, hoping they were already invited in. Klaus walked in easily side-stepping him, having been invited in the night Caroline needed his blood. Rebekah, however, pouted at being rejected in the doorway.

"I've never been to her house." She said with a frown, looking around for the blonde girl.

"Care is on the phone with Lena though I'm sure she'll be down soon to invite you in." Matt shrugged his shoulders leaning against the doorway. He didn't want to look rude and leave her there so he decided keeping her company would be better. "You look nice." He commented, meaning what he said. Her dress hugged her curves beautifully and her eyes looked really pretty tonight.

"Thank you," Rebekah spoke as a blush found her dead cheeks. "You clean up quiet nice as well." She nodded approvingly at the man in front of her. While she didn't mind his casual school outfit, the dress shirt was a nice change.

"So, this might sound stupid of me to ask, but do you usually celebrate Thanksgiving?" Matt asked, assuming small talk would be better than just standing there awkwardly. He was genuinely interested though. Being a thousand years old he was curious at what she had done for the holidays with her family always being on the run and not that close.

"I don't usually celebrate, no. Nik and I have a few times and we did have on Christmas with all of there which was a lot of fun." Rebekah smiled at the memory before her blue eyes found the similar blue ones of Matthew's once again. "I once celebrated Thanksgiving with Madonna, you know." There was a mischievous glint in the girl's eye as she gave away this piece of information.

"Really now?" He arched an eyebrow at Rebekah who secretly thought it was sexy when he did so. "And how'd you manage to do that?"

"Let's just say she owed me a few favors." Rebekah made a motion that her lips were 'sealed' before laughing softly. Her laugh was light and airy, carrying through the open air and making Matt smile.

"There you are! Sorry I kept you waiting, Elena is on the way with most of the others. Come on in, Rebekah." Caroline called out as she bounded down the stairs, her cellphone in ear. She quickly dismissed herself away to the kitchen as soon as she came.

Rebekah stepped inside before closing the door. When she looked back up Matt was slowly retreating away, going to help out with finishing touches. Rebekah couldn't help but feel all giggly inside for her small little flirting with the Donovan boy.

_"Look for the girl with the broken smile,_

_ask her if she wants to stay a while._

_And she will be loved,_

_and she will be loved." _

__"How breathtaking you look, Sweetheart."

Caroline barely jumped at the words as she entered the kitchen, only flickering her blue orbs upward to meet the dark ones of Klaus. She had to hand it to him, he looked pretty good tonight. His curly blonde hair looked soft and Caroline wanted to run her fingers through it and his muscles shown through nicely with his oxford white button up.

"Thank you, but do try to keep your eyes up here." Caroline said, making a motion with her fingers upward as she saw Klaus giving her the once over. Not that she would admit it out loud though she adored all the attention Klaus gave her. She hadn't been feeling good about her lately since she broke up with Tyler and found out about the cheating though Klaus always seemed to make her feel like the only girl in the room when he was around.

"It'll be a challenge but I'll try." He winked at her, stuffing his hands in his slacks as he leaned against the cream wall. "When are the rest of your friends arriving?" There was a hint of annoyance in his voice as he did ask. He wished they wouldn't come. He would be more then happy to spend his evening with Caroline and Rebekah would be more then preoccupied with the Donovan boy.

"Hey, let's by nice here." Caroline said in a warning tone as she heard his undertone. She moved across the kitchen, removing stuff from different places. "They'll be arriving soon. Damon and Stefan got into a fight over Elena. Again," Caroline rolled her eyes as she went into the oven to pull out the noodle pudding, pulling it back loosing balance in her very high heels and nearly falling back on her ass if she wasn't saved.

Klaus used his vampire speed to reach her as he placed a stand hand on the smalls of Caroline's back, supporting her from falling. "Easy there, love. We wouldn't want you to spill food all over you." Klaus easily pushed Caroline upward so she was back on her feet and let go of her eventually once she was steady, though not before lingering his fingers for a few extra moments.

"Thanks," Caroline huffed for the second time, feeling the need to hurry out of the room because her cheeks were flushing a deep scarlet and she didn't want to give the hybrid the satisfaction of knowing he had an affect on her. Did he have an affect on her?

* * *

**Hopefully this was a longer one for you guys :) Gave you some quality Mabekah & Klaroline, hopefully you guys liked that. Next chapter the rest of the gang arrives. I know I'm late on the thanksgiving chapter but get over it haha ;) ****_REVIEW, FAVORITE, & FOLLOW IF YOU WANT MORE._**


	5. Holidays come to an end

**A/N: PLEASE READ EVERYTHING BELLOW**

**~ So last chapter I got an overall could response to it though I did get some constructive comments as well. I know a lot of you guys really liked the length of that last chapter but that one was a little over 2,000 words so I might not always reach that far but I'll try to keep giving you long ones.**

**~ One person commented on the dressing of Rebekah & Caroline ; They are just what I wanted them to wear. I think they were dressed perfect for the occasion because it really wasn't anything special or fancy. I know Rebekah wasn't around for Madona's time but for the story's sake, she was. I'm not doing everything exactly like the show so If I have a few mistakes sorry but my story isn't following the exact plot line of TVD**

**~ You guys all really liked the holiday themed chapters and I'll be happy to let you know that I am also planning a Christmas one that'll be really critical for the two couples so look forward to it!**

**~ Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes and hope you enjoy! Leave a review to let me know what you think, good or bad.**

* * *

_"Show you off,_

_tonight I wanna show you off._

_What you got,_

_a billion could've never bought._

_We gonna party like it's thirty twelve tonight,_

_I wanna show you all the finer things in life._

_So just forget about the world,_

_be young tonight._

_I'm coming for ya."_

__Caroline clapped her hands together to break the thick tension in the air, her blue eyes scanning over her diverse group of people sitting in her living room. Matt and Jeremy were sitting on the couch, lounging casually next to each other with childish grins on their face. Klaus had himself positioned in the back of the group leaning against the wall with Damon in a similar position as him almost a foot away from him. Rebekah was seating in an arm chair sitting upright with her long legs crossed over one another. Elena was looking around the crowd over and over again, her slender arms wrapped around her body as she sat next comfortably by Stefan with Bonnie close in tow. Tyler, who had the nerve to bring his she-wolf with him, was sitting awkwardly avoiding Caroline's evil eyes while Hayley smiled at Caroline oblivious to what a home-wrecker she really was.

"I'm going to make this clear to all of you guys, we are going to have a nice Thanksgiving dinner. I don't want any fighting, threatening, or talk of any of that sorts." Caroline made sure to speak the last bit more towards the boys, giving them a small glare. "If you can't abide to my holiday rules then you know where the door is and I'm sure you can escort yourself out of my house. Got it?"

"Got it queen sassy pants." Jeremy said with a chuckle, making Matt snicker with laughter. Caroline stuck her tongue out at the younger Gilbert, though she couldn't help but smile at his childish carefree attitude. He was taking the presence of Klaus and Rebekah very well.

Elena, on the other hand, immedially thought that they were only here to try to hurt her. It pissed Caroline off that she always had to find some reason to connect things to herself. Stefan had yet to leave her side like a lost-puppy, considering he was the Salvatore brother she favored the most at this current moment. Damon, however, had gotten used to the fact that they were staying and instead preoccupied himself with making snarky yet hilarious comments at Rebekah and having small talk with Klaus. Caroline was pleasantly surprised and happy with Damon.

"Barbie, can we stop the lecture and just eat already?" Damon pushed himself off from the wall and made a beeline for the food, taking a spot in the middle of the table. Caroline scoffed at him, annoyed that he hadn't even given her a chance to respond.

The blonde stalked to the front of the table, plopping herself in the head seat at the table. Rebekah immedially took her right side, earning a side glance from Elena who took a seat on the opposite side of the table with Stefan in tow.

"Can I sit here?"

Caroline's eyes snapped up to stare at the brunette wolf looking at her expectantly motioning to the other seat next to Caroline. Tyler made a face as if to tell her not to ask though she ignored him. Caroline wanted desperately to yell at her but bit her tongue to stop herself.

"Sorry, that's my usual spot." Bonnie saved her by speaking up, sending the girl a smile before slipping into the seat Hayley was momentarily considering to sit in. "Didn't want you to snap her head off her neck," Bonnie squeezed Caroline's hand that was clenching her silverware tightly. The girls exchanged small smiles that Rebekah was envious off, wishing she was apart of their long going friendship as well.

"Thanks, Bon." Caroline released her death grip after bending her fork, letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. "Okay, before we eat I want to go around the table and have us all say what we are thankful for." She shot Jeremy a nasty look after seeing the piece of bread he was trying to hide by shoving in his mouth. "I will start us off by saying that I'm thankful for all of you; You guys have really helped me through a lot especially during this whole year with my transformation and I probably wouldn't have been able to stay sane without you guys."

Caroline earned a few 'awws' throughout the table and couldn't help but grin. Even though she wasn't exactly the most thankful for Rebekah and Klaus, she was really enjoying her new found friendship with Rebekah and currently Klaus wasn't terrorizing them so he wasn't that bad.

"I'm thankful for find Abbey and her still being apart of my life, and I'm also thankful for you guys as well. Even if you piss me off sometimes." Bonnie said with a lazy grin, forcing her face not to contradict in disgust when she mentioned Abbey. She was taking the transformation really badly.

"I'm totally thankful for having Tyler and meeting you guys." Hayley cooed, giving Tyler lovey-dovey eyes. Once again, Caroline had to resist the urge to throw something at her.

"I'm thankful for my family and friends." Tyler spoke awkwardly and fast, avoiding both Hayley and Caroline's piercing stares.

"I'm thankful for not turning into a psycho killer yet, considering all the times I've died." Jeremy joked, lightening the mood while wiggling his hand with his ring on it. "Oh, and you guys aren't so bad either." He added as an afterthought jokingly, though Caroline did catch him mouthing a quick 'I love you' to his sister.

"I'm thankful for you guys and my killer football ranking this year. Also pretty thankful that I've managed to stay human all through out this year." Matt also joked at the end, earning a snicker throughout the group.

"I'm thankful for nothing," Damon said shortly, earning a deathly glare from all the females. "Fine! Sheesh, I'm thankful for all of you annoying son of a bitches."

It was Klaus's turn and he looked a little bit lost of what he wanted to say. No one really expected much because he didn't seem like a people person, to be honest. "I'm thankful for..I'm thankful for Rebekah and you guys in a weird way. You provide a nice amount of entertainment in my life." He smirked, though Caroline had a good idea that he probably would have thanked Elena for her blood or something else weird if he could but he knew he'd get his ass kicked by Caroline for breaking her rules.

"I'm thankful for you guys," Both Elena and Stefan said, giving the very ordinary and generic answer.

"I'm thankful for Nik, even after you staked me,for Caroline and I's new friendship, and these teenage years I never got to experience." Rebekah said nonchalantly, concluding their little circle of talking, everyone raising their glasses in the air before toasting and taking a drink.

The silence broke and instantly little side conversations started as everyone ate. While it was still tense with the two siblings and Tyler and his wolf girl everyone managed to be polite as possible. Klaus was even being able to hold a civil looking conversation with Damon, with Jeremy stepping in at certain parts. Caroline was sure they were probably talking about something fucked up, though.

Caroline smirked, taking a sip from her red wine laced with blood as she looked over the crowd. Everything was going smoothly, surprisingly.

_"Because maybe,_

_you're gonna be the one that saves me._

_And after all,_

_you're my wonder wall." _

__Klaus walked into the kitchen, going to fetch the bottle of wine Caroline requested after the group ended up finishing most of the bottles on the table. He smoothed out his curly blonde hair as best as he could, taking a deep breath. Caroline's scent was everywhere in her house and it was almost overwhelming. She looked beautiful tonight, like she always did, though Klaus had an unnerving urge to rip off the velvet dress she wore and show her how a real man should treat her.

"Surprising you and your crazy sister came tonight."

Klaus's head snapped up to glare at his first hybrid with distaste, fighting back a growl. How dare the little mut show his face at this evenings dinner, especially bringing the girl with him too. If he was still sired to him he wouldn't have allowed this to happen. Allow him to hurt sweet Caroline.

"Surprising you and your slutty mut came tonight, as well." He responded back as his usual smirk filtered onto his dark pink lips. Klaus watched as the boy twitched under his glare and snarky comments, his fists clenching together. "Hit me, I dare you too." Klaus added with excitement laced into his voice. Tyler throwing the first punch would give him full right to beat him to a half-dead pulp.

"I see what you're playing at and I'm not going to help you gain Caroline's affections by making me look bad. She loves me and she'll always want me, It'll never be you." Tyler responded through gritted teeth though he smiled slightly knowing his words would affect the ancient hybrid.

And that they did. Suddenly Klaus's smirk faltered and he stared at the boy with hate before hurtling himself forward and wrapping his hands around the boys neck tightly, digging his nails into his skin.

"Caroline said no fighting!" Tyler managed to choke out as he grasped at the strong hands holding his neck. Klaus was too strong.

"Yes, but she said nothing about compulsion." He said with a smirk as his pupils dilated and his tone changed to speak to him. "You will keep your mouth shut for the rest of the evening. You will only respond when spoken too and you will refrain from having any physical contact with Hayley. You will be nothing but pleasant to your hostess, do you understand me?"

Tyler nodded in a daze and as quick as Klaus was holding him he let go and scurried off to the rest of the group, carrying the wine. "I've got wine," He called waving the bottle and instantly Damon jumped for it proclaiming that he needed a drink.

* * *

_**OKAY, SO THAT'S THE END OF THIS CHAPTER AND THANKSGIVING PARTY. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL NOT BE THE PARTY. I KNOW I DIDN'T KNOW YOU THE WHOLE SCENE BUT I JUST WANTED TO SHOW YOU MAIN PARTS OF IT. I KNOW SOME OF YOU MIGHT WANT TO SEE TYLER UNDER HIS COMPULSION BUT THERE REALLY IS NO NEED FOR IT. IT'S REALLY JUST SHOWING THE LENGTHS THAT KLAUS WILL DO TO MAKE CAROLINE HAPPY. HOPE YOU ENJOY AND LEAVE A REVIEW,FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW FOR MORE.**_


	6. Caroline Forbes does not back down

**A/N: ATTENTION READ BELLOW, PLEASE**

**~ Starting of by saying I do not own TVD at all, only my plot. Anyone see last weeks episode with all those Klaroline moments? I almost died, it was freaking perfect! I really want them to let Rebekah be unstaked so we can have some Mabekah scenes :3 Klaus & Caroline's relationship seems like more of a possibility more and more.**

**~ Sorry for any mistakes, I didn't read through everything. I felt bad for not writing in a while. This chapter is critical and one you guys have been waiting for. Just to remind you, this is taking place after the party. **

**~ Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. It encourages me so much. I really want to make this a nice story for you guys so any ideas or things you'd like to see - let me know! **

**~ Enjoy and tell me what you think in a review, good or bad!**

* * *

****_"A tornado flew around my room before you came,_

_excuse the mess it made._

_It usually doesn't rain in Southern California,_

_much like Arizona._

_My eyes don't shed tears,_

_but boy they bawl._

_When I'm thinking boubt' you."_

__Caroline & Rebekah smiled and laughed as they chased each other at vampire speed. Coming to a halt at the springs, clutching their sides from laughing so hard. With a grin, Rebekah dropped to her bum sitting cross legged in her jeans as she dragged her fingers into the pond. She hadn't had this much fun with another female in centuries.

"That guy in the car almost shit himself when he saw us," Caroline said with a last fit of giggles before to dropping down to the ground, playing with the cotton skirt she was wearing. Caroline was glad she wore her tights before the air was rigid and cold; snow was coming soon.

"I love freaking out mortals," Rebekah commented, bringing her damp fingers out from the water to examine them. The red paint on them was starting to chip and she had an eager to just get rid of the rest of the tarnish, though she decided she'd wait til she got home.

Home.

The thought made Rebekah frown. Though she didn't need sleep she liked too because it made her feel more human, though there was a fat chance in hell she'd be getting any. Nik had been stressing over not being able to transform into his inner wolf self and was beating himself up, trying every day and night now. Nik was temperamental and could easily switch his fangs out for his venomous werewolf teeth when angry, though he had yet to master turning completely into the furry beast that most werewolves dreaded becoming. Nik was crazy, but he was her brother.

"What's wrong, Bekah?" Caroline frowned as she noticed the distraught expression on her friends face. It felt so weird to call Rebekah a friend but it was what they become. She had barely been spending any time with Elena at all. Stefan was staying at her house and she had gotten very close to him. Elena had chosen Damon, and it killed Stefan. Bonnie she still talked to and had coffee with yesterday, though she was stressing over her powers.

"It's Niklaus," She said before the topic was dropped. Caroline could do nothing to help her, so why lessen her with all the details that didn't need to be shared. Nik would kill her if he knew that she already knew anyways.

_"Because maybe,_

_you're gonna be the one that saves me._

_And after all,_

_you're my wonderful." _

__Caroline pulled herself out of her bed at two o'clock in the morning with a grumble. She speed down to her front door, opening it with anger. "Who the fuck do you think you are to have the nerve to ring my doorbell five times when it's barely two in the morning?" Caroline almost yelled, her voice faltering when she saw Rebekah. She would have still been mad if it wasn't for her appearance.

Her blonde hair was up in a messy bun and she wore sweats and a sweatshirt, ugg boots jammed onto her petite feet. Rebekah never stepped out of the house looking this casual, especially without makeup. That meant that it was important.

"I'm sorry for waking you up, I haven't been going to sleep lately so I've lost the concept of time." Rebekah apologized, offering her a small smile though her eyes were giving her a pleading stare. Something told her that Rebekah needed something of her. "I need a favor."

"Shoot," Caroline said with a yawn, leaning against the frame of the door.

"Do you remember what I told you about when you we were drunk? When you told me about the whole breakup situation."

Caroline nodded, "Yeah, the thing about your brother. If this is about him finding out that you told me don't worry about it; I haven't told anyone and don't plan on it."

"It's not about that, though that is nice to here." Rebekah said before taking a deep breath before going on. "He's still having trouble with the whole...wolf thing. Trouble is actually an understatement. He kills himself over it. I love my brother to death and if there is anything I can do to help him I will. You helped Tyler with his transformations, didn't you?"

Caroline nodded once again, furrowing her eyebrows together. "I don't really understand where you are going with this, Rebekah."

"I need you to help Niklaus."

_"I wanna scream & shout,_

_and let it all out._

_And scream & shout,_

_and let it all out."_

__Caroline went onto the tips of her toes, wishing she had worn her heels instead of her comfy uggs so she could see better through the small slit in the iron door. The picture she was was so foreign to here, though it was something Rebekah warned her after she got her to agree to helping her brother.

Klaus was on the floor, on all fours. His usually neat, curly, blonde hair was plastered to his face from perspiration. He was shirtless and all the muscles were defined under his slightly tanned skin. He wore nothing but boxers, though Caroline didn't pay much attention to it. Or tried not too.

His back was arched in pain and considering by the noises he was making, it was something she had witnessed before. The breaking of bones. She didn't know why Klaus wanted to let the beast inside of him take him over, but he was Klaus and Klaus always got what he wanted. As soon as the pain came it went and a look of frustration came over him before he slammed a fist into the cement floor.

"Why won't it fucking work!"

His words rung through out the whole house, his anger seeping through the air. Caroline looked over her shoulder to meet the the sympathetic eyes of Rebekah. She felt bad for the girl, to have to witness her brother be in so much pain. Looking back through the slit Caroline nearly fell backwards, letting out a gasp.

Two blue orbs were boring into her own. Klaus had noticed the pair outside the door finally, and he was surprised to see Caroline there. He was embarrassed. Why couldn't he just turn already?!

"Nik, don't be mad." Rebekah said softly behind the door, frowning when she noticed what startled Caroline. "She's known for a while..."

He stayed silent though the muscles in his jaw tightened. "Get away from me," He mumbled, though his words were sharp.

Rebekah did as told and started to make her way up the stairs, only to look back not to find Caroline. "Caroline?" She called with a frown.

Caroline said nothing, staring back at Klaus. She had promised Rebekah she'd help him, and Caroline Forbes never went back on her word. Before she lost her courage she undid the lock and opened the door, walking into the room and shutting the door with a loud bang.

"Sorry, I'm not a good follower."

* * *

**WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? HOPEFULLY YOU LIKED IT, LET ME KNOW. REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW IF YOU WANT MORE.**


	7. The beginning of a challenge

**A/N: PLEASE READ BELLOW; DON'T IGNORE**

**~ Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, for the highly anticipated chapter. I hope to make this a long one for you guys. I'm really liking where the new season is going but if Klaroline doesn't happen then I will have to go ape on those writers. Bring back Rebekah too! I just can't stand all this emphasis on the trio, it's bothering me. **

**~ I know I have been taking longer to update, and there is a reason for that. Besides, obviously, school work & stuff going on with my outside life it takes up a lot of my time. However, I will update more often but I need reviews to really motivate me. I don't want to sound greedy or ungrateful it's just that, I hate feeling like I'm writing for no one. **

**~ Sorry for mistakes, I was rushing to get this out to you guys. Leave a review, favorite, & follow. Love you all :* **

* * *

_****__"Just gonna stand there,_

_and watch me burn._

_But that's alright,_

_because I like the way it hurts._

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,_

_But that's alright because I love the way you lie."_

__The two stared at each other for what seemed like eternity, when in reality it was only a few minutes. Caroline twiddled with her long fingers nervously as she waited for his reaction. Any reaction, really. However, he just stared at her. His blue eyes holding her own eyes captive.

"You'll regret this," He finally managed to say, his voice was raspy as she spoke. Removing himself from all fours he took a seat on the floor leaning up against the wall. "Rebekah already tried to help me, what makes you think you'll be able to?"

"I don't think I'll be able to help you," She said, biting her lip as she watched him shake his head slowly. "I hope that I can help you. Not for your sake, but for Rebekah's. She loves you too much to watch you in pain."

"You guys are friends now, aren't you?" He asked as he smiled slightly, looking behind her at the wall not wanting to meet her eyes. He was envious of Rebekah's growing relationship with Caroline but happy for her as well. He had never given Rebekah a chance at making real friends and this was her opportunity. "I suppose you are, considering you are helping her." He added, answering his own question.

Caroline nodded as she took a seat across from him, keeping her distance though. "Yeah, we're friends."

Another few minutes of awkward silence as the two just sat there.

"How do you suppose you are going to help me?" Klaus asked, looking up at her finally raising an eyebrow. He was not the same small town boy-wolf she was used too, he would not work the same.

"It's not going to happen over-night," She said, letting out an un-ladylike snort. "I have to train you; You have to train your body to accept the changes."

"Train? What am I, your lap dog?"

"You are now."

_"It's been a long time coming since I've seen your face,_

_I've been everywhere and back trying to replace._

_Everything that I've had till my feet went numb,_

_Praying like a fool that's been on the run."_

__The door bell rang at 5:00 in the evening, Rebekah answered it.

"Evening Caroline," She smiled at her friend, opening the door wide for her to let her in. "Nik is downstairs waiting for you. Have fun?"

"I'll try," She said with a laugh in her voice. "Thanks, see you later tonight." The blonde said with a wave as she made her way past her and downstairs.

Rebekah smiled as she passed her, glad to know that Nik would be hopefully getting the help he needed now. Feeling like she could actually leave her house without worrying for him she made her way outside of her property and onto the landscape. Rebekah ran at vampire speed to the town square slowing to a walk as she approached civilians.

She stopped walking and looks around to think about where she wanted to go before setting on the over-looked book store on the corner near the grille. She was in need of a good read besides those stupid Twilight books Kol had sent has as a joke last month.

She walked in, the bell ringing to signal her arrival. She browsed the aisles for a good fifteen minutes, picking up books here and there before she found what she truly came here for. One more copy left, it was her lucky day. She made a reach for the book however was surprised to find another hand already there, their fingers catching each other.

She turned her head sharply to see who was trying to get the book from her, ready to snap on them though she stopped before her words could come out. "Oh! Hello Matt," She was suddenly glad she put effort into her outfit today. She wore burgundy jeans with a beige sweater and wedges. Her hair laid out on her back, pin straight.

"Hey Rebekah," Matt said with a hint of surprise in his voice, "didn't expect to see you here."

"Same here for you," She said with a nod. "I especially didn't expect you to have the same taste in novels as me." She said with a small smirk.

"Oh," His cheeks flushed and Rebekah couldn't help but think it was the cutest thing ever. "I happen to really like Nicholas Sparks." He said, releasing his grasp on _The Notebook_ as he spoke.

"I haven't read much from him, though Caroline recommended the book to me."

"It seems like a book Caroline would read," He said with a smile before taking hold of the book once again but handing it over to her. "Here, you have it."

"Don't you want it?" She asked with a frown, tilting her head to the side.

"We can take turns; ladies first." He gave her a coy smile. "You don't mind sharing the book do you? After you're done reading the book you can bring it over to me and then i'll return it to you."

"That sounds like a lovely idea, Matt."

_"When you try your best,_

_and you don't succeed. _

_When you get what you want,_

_but not what you need." _

__"Again." She commanded, standing at the far-end of the wall, watching him with intense eyes.

"I told you, Caroline," He began through gritted teeth, wiping sweat off his forehead. "I can't do what you are asking."

They had been 'training' for two hours and they had fought at least three times already. Caroline had asked him, and not so kindly, to bring out his inner wolf when it came to his fangs and venom. Klaus wasn't doing so well, partially because he was trying to control himself. All he needed was her to induce him to so much anger that he did in fact bring out his fangs and take a bite from her.

"This is pathetic," She said, her tone surprising Klaus. "Aren't you supposed to be the big bad wolf? You aren't intimidating if all you have is empty threats."

"Watch yourself, sweetheart." He closed his eyes, squeezing them shut, as he blocked out her words. He breathed in and out, not wanting to take his anger and frustration out on the beautiful blonde only a foot away from him.

"Why should I watch myself? You are harmless. I bet the Salvatore brothers would have a field day to know that you can't transform at all, don't you think?"

He opened his eyes for a millisecond before he reacted. He had speed ed to her, pinning her to the wall with his hands. "You're beautiful, Caroline, but I will kill you!" He snarled, his eyes a bright yellow instead of a dark black. When he opened his mouth to growl at her, fangs were clearly seen however they were not his usual ones.

Caroline blinked to recover a few times, before she smiled glad that her odd technique had worked. She thought angering him would work the best. "Good job, I told you you could do it. You just needed some influence. We'll pick this up tomorrow?" She asked as she tried to wiggle out of his grasp.

Klaus let her go as soon as he realized what he had done and what she had done. "Yes...tomorrow then." He said after putting some distance between them.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." She collected her things and made her way out, glad that Rebekah had left the door open for her.

"I guess we will." Klaus whispered to himself, letting a smile take over his lips.

* * *

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? I DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH I LIKED THIS CHAPTER BUT STILL, WHATEVER, HOPEFULLY YOU GUYS DID. LEAVE A REVIEW, FAVORITE, & FOLLOW FOR MORE. **


	8. Content with the rest

**A/N: EVERYONE PLEASE READ BELLOW**

**~ Hi guys! Long time no see. Sorry I've been really busy with school but I'm going to try to update asap more often for you guys. Did you guys see the episode this week? Oh. My. God. I hope Caroline can look past what Klaus did and continue on with the development with their relationship together. The preview for the next episode has Rebekah coming back, woo! Time for Mabekah. **

**~ As always, sorry for any mistakes. I'm not anything close to a real author just a teenage girl writing. **

**~ I do not own TVD or any of these characters though if I did all my ships would be together already !**

**~ As always, enjoy and leave a review, favorite, & follow if you want more!**

_"Once upon a time,_

_A few mistakes ago._

_I was in your sights,_

_You got me all alone._

_You found me." _

The baby vampire strolled into her first period on a Thursday morning, dumping her belongings into her chair with a heavy sigh. She hadn't been in school for the past week and her mom was really riding her about it. She had lent her some leeway when she and Tyler first broke up but now that Caroline was spending more and more time over at the Mikaelson's mansion Liz is demanding she put education first once again.

"Hey Care," Bonnie said lightly, looking to the right to peer at her friend for the first time in a long time. The seat on Caroline's left that was usually taken up by Elena was currently empty. She sat somewhere in the back talking with one of the girls that they used to all cheer with. Elena wasn't talking to any of them really, especially not after the whole Damon thing.

"Hey Bonnie," Caroline responded as she looked up to give her friend a small smile. While Caroline had been drifting and spending more time with Rebekah she still loved her friends and had so many good memories to really push them away. "Ugh, I don't want to be here." The blonde groaned, closing her blue eyes for a moment.

"Don't blame you, none of us want to be here. You haven't been here in weeks."

"Week not weeks," Caroline corrected her, opening her eyes before redirecting her body to the front of the classroom as the teacher arrived, already beginning to write all over the board.

This was going to be one long day for Caroline.

~ "" ~

"That was probably the longest lecture I've ever had to endure in my lifetime," Stefan said with an annoyed sigh, falling into the seat across from Caroline on the bench outside on the campus. It was finally lunch time and Stefan & Caroline had just got back from their horrid speech class.

"While I haven't lived as long as you, I'll have to agree with you on that." Caroline said with a subtle laugh before digging into her bag to pull out a ceaser salad and a black thermos containing some blood in it.

Caroline unclasped the top of the plastic contained, finding a fork and began to drizzle the dressing onto the leafy greens before mixing it all together. One thing Caroline wouldn't get tired of was eating whatever she wanted and not gaining an ounce; It was definitely better than her counting her calories as she did while human.

"You've been busy lately," Stefan commented, looking up at his new found best friend raising an eyebrow. Stefan had been bunking at Caroline's house for a few weeks now since Damon & Elena had taken over his old boarding house.

"I have," Caroline commented, not revealing anything as she swallowed a few pieces of salad before catching eyes with someone. Erupting into a smile she began to wave over the older blonde who looked weary however began to make her way slowly to the table Caroline and Stefan were located on.

"Please be nice," She said lowly to Stefan giving him a look as she watched him look back to gaze at Rebekah. He only nodded as a response.

"Hey Care, Stefan." Rebekah said as she began to near the too, sliding into a seat next to Caroline. Today Rebekah's blonde locks were pulled back into a high pony tail showing off her killer bone structure which Caroline would be forever jealous of.

"Hello Rebekah," Stefan said more formally then how he usually greeted people, giving her a head nod before taking a sip of his Red Bull. "How're you?"

"Good," She said slowly, the casual conversation between the Salvatore and her unfamiliar.

"And Klaus? I haven't talked to him in a while; has he retrieved the sword yet?"

Caroline got goose bumps at the mention of Klaus. She had been spending more and more time with him, trying to deceiver the reason why he was having such trouble with his wolf problems. She felt bad for ditching him and not even giving him a warning, but her mom was really starting to get worried.

"I'm not exactly sure, considering I'm not included in this little search fest." Rebekah said with an annoyed tone, rolling her eyes before directing her attention to the other blonde seated near her. "By the way, when you have a chance stop by the house. He requested to see you,"

"Oh yeah, sure." Caroline said casually, trying to avoid the curious eye brow raise Stefan was giving her. Stupid judgy male friend.

_"Heard you moved on,_

_From whispers on the street._

_A new notch in your belt,_

_Is all I'll ever be._

_And now I see." _

Matt walked off the fields from practice, running his long fingers through his messy blonde hair. The team had a quick practice during lunch as punishment for a lot of them missing the practice during the holidays. Matt was one of the few who actually showed up so considering he just had to run laps and do drills for no reason pissed him off.

His stomach grumbled in response for missing half of lunch and instead of going to the locker room to change he made his way straight to the usual spot his groups of friends eat at. It was weird for him to think of his group of friends, considering they were slowly separating away from each other.

Jeremy couldn't be around a lot of them because of his vampire problem, Caroline was in a fight with Elena and couldn't stand Tyler (neither could many others), Stefan couldn't be around his ex or brother without wanting to start a fight, Bonnie was off doing 'rekindling' her magic with some sketchy professor, and Matt was just stuck in the middle like always.

Matt pushed away his thoughts as he reared close to the table they all usually sat at. From his position he could see Stefan laughing at something one of the two blondes in front of him said. Weird, Caroline was the only blonde in their friend group. He shrugged off the thought as he saw Bonne join the group, raising an eyebrow at something as she sat down next to Stefan.

"I'm so exhausted," Matt announced when he reared closer to the other teenagers, plucking a French fry from Bonnie's plate and eating it as he took a seat next to Caroline.

"Hey! Go get your own food, smelly." Bonnie said with a frown, swatting at Matt's hand which was making a move to go retrieve more French fries.

"I don't smell, do I Care?" Matt asked, turning his head to go look at the blonde but was surprised to see a different blonde instead sitting next to him.

"Actually, Matt, you do smell quiet horrid." Rebekah said with her easy British accent, scrunching up her nose in distaste. "You probably shouldn't have skipped that shower," She added, making Caroline snicker from the spot next to her.

"Whatever, food is more important than smelling good." Matt said quickly, dusting off his surprise before reaching over and snatching Caroline's half eaten salad. "Don't even give me that look, Care, you don't even need to eat." He said quickly when he saw the angry face Caroline gave him.

"Touché." She said bitterly before taking a long sip of her water bottle.

Matt smiled as he took a big mouthful of the soggy salad, not really caring of its taste at the moment. While it did upset him that they were missing a big part of their friend group he could get used to have Rebekah around more often as long as it brought his friends closer.


End file.
